


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by zetuslapetus



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetuslapetus/pseuds/zetuslapetus
Summary: College Frat/Sorority AU - Beth and Rio play 7 Min in Heaven at a Frat Party and learn some things about each other.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about Greek life, a fact I'm sure you'll discover the moment you read this.

Beth looks up at the large house in front of her, the lawn already bustling with drunk kids and lets out a deep breath. The gorgeous quad pillars in the front are covered by a large banner that reads _ Psi Kappa Founders Day 2020.  _ She pulls her phone out, looks a the time, and considers how long she’d need to stay before she could quietly slip out the back. 

As president of Chi Phi, a sister sorority to the Psi Kappa Frat, she had a duty to make an appearance, at least. Stupid rules.

She takes another deep breath and walks in. She’s already got a stomach ache, the thought of shooting vodka makes her dry heave but there’s no way she’s going to survive tonight without liquor. She squeezes between familiar faces with a smile, eyes focused on the kitchen in the back of the house. 

The house is already wrecked, it’s not even midnight. Beth knows that fact has nothing to do with a party. She’d spent countless hours in this house to know these boys were filthy animals. There’s a keg in the kitchen but no clean cups. She should have drunk before she left, she knew it. 

“Well, well, well,” comes a deep and unfortunately, a familiar voice. “If it isn’t Elizabeth Marks. To what do we owe this pleasure?” 

She rolls her eyes, then turns on her toes to face him.

“Rio,” she answers back with a sly smile. “Happy Founders Day,” she says, nothing but polite. 

He squints at her and steps closer. 

“Are you lost, or am I? I didn’t know you knew where we lived.”

She doesn’t give him the satisfaction of responding to that. 

“Shut up,” she says with a shake of her head, grabs the cup out of his hand, and takes a swig. 

Beer. Disgusting.

She must make a face because he laughs, quietly.

“Sorry, princess, we have liquor too,” he says but doesn’t make a move to get it. He’s staring, so she takes another sip, refusing to be the first one to look away.

They’d played this game for years now. She can’t remember when it’d started or who started it, but they’d spent years playing chicken with one another. 

He looks away, briefly. His jaw muscle jumps and then he’s speaking.

“I heard you and Mr. Quarterback broke up.”

Of course, he’d heard, by now she’s sure the news had spread through all of campus. Exactly a week ago she’d walked in on Dean in bed with a freshman pledge. The girl had busted out crying the moment she saw Beth.

Beth shrugs non-committedly and tosses a curl of hair over her shoulder.  She doesn’t want to talk about this, especially not with him.

She needs to find Ruby. 

He frowns slightly, studying her face. She knows that look, it’s the same one Ruby had given her when she’d heard. He’s trying to gauge how hurt she is.

Then he nods.

“Good.”

Her brow shoots up and she blinks.

“Maybe now you’ll drop this fake princess act.”

“Excuse me?”

He leans into the cabinet and crosses his arms.

“We had econ together sophomore year,” he says.

“I’m aware,” she snaps, not sure what this has anything to do her breaking up with Dean.

“Our final exam was a group project and your partner was late. When she finally showed up, you reamed her out in front of the entire class,” he says with a small smile like he’s recalling a fond memory. “When you ran for president, your only opponent somehow dropped out right before the vote and then left school for the entire semester because  _ someone  _ found out she was sleeping with her married chemistry professor.” 

She shakes her head, opens her mouth to respond back but then he steps closer and she can smell him.

“You’re ruthless, Elizabeth, so that little perfect prissy girlfriend act is a bunch of shit,” he murmurs. 

She doesn’t say anything, just stares at him. 

The moment is shattered when Ruby slides up to her side, cheeks flushed, a drink in hand.

“Beth!” her best friend squeals and she turns her attention to Ruby. She’s bright-eyed, excited. “Guess who’s here?”

“Stan?” Beth smiles and slips her arm underneath Ruby’s.

“Yes, how did you know!”

Beth laughs, turns back to where Rio was standing moments ago only to find it empty. She looks around but he’s nowhere to be found. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Ruby says. “And I can’t believe I saw you have an actual conversation with Rio without a fire alarm going off.”

“That only happened once!” Beth screams as they walk onto the dance floor. She remembers it like it was yesterday. 

_ She’d busted into the Psi Kappa house without knocking one day, fuming, the only thing on her mind finding Rio and giving him a piece of her mind. He was seated in the kitchen with a few of their freshman pledges who’d gaped at her as if they’d never seen a girl before. _

_ Rio had groaned, kicked off the barstool to meet her in the hallway.  _

_ “Princess, I thought you had better manners than this?” He’d said, wrapped a hand around her wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen and into the hallway. _

_ She’d pulled her arm out of his grasp, and pushed on his chest, hard. _

_ “What is wrong with you?” She hissed. “Why do I have three pledges in my house crying over you?”  _

_ She was pissed. _

_ He grimaced. He’d fucked up, all in one night too but in his defense, he’d gotten blacked out drunk after acing the hardest accounting exam he’d ever taken.  _

_ “I dunno what you’re talking about,” he’d shrugged. Good defense, idiot. Deny, deny, deny. _

_ “You are such a dick, Rio. Stay away from them,” she’d hissed, turned on her heel, and pulled the fire alarm on the edge of the stairwell before descending down the stairs. She’d jogged out of the house with her middle finger up special for him. _

They drink and dance a little, then Ruby’s pulling her into a side room and he’s there again. But so are Stan and JT. Beth rolls her eyes at the awkward greeting between Ruby and Stan. If neither of them makes a move soon, she’ll do it for them.

JT finishes his beer and then he gasps, holding the bottle up as he points to a small closet in the room.

“We’re gonna play seven minutes in heaven,” he squeals. 

There are a few groans around the room but mostly excited whispers. Beth feels Ruby squeeze her hand and she sees Stan smile at Ruby. 

Beth refuses to look at Rio. She can feel his eyes on her.

Then they’re spinning a bottle and giggling like teenagers again. She’s not really paying attention until JT’s handing her the bottle and Ruby’s nudging her. It’s her spin.

_ Oh god.  _

She hasn’t had enough to drink, still nursing the beer she’d stolen from Rio. She looks over at him then, he doesn’t have another drink and he’s staring at her. 

She swallows, leans forwards on her knees and spins. It rotates for what seems like forever and then it stops. It points directly to Rio. There’s a quiet gasp from someone else in the room and then JT’s cackling.

She’s frozen but Rio’s already standing. 

“She’s gonna kill him,” JT whispers, and Stan elbows him. “What?” JT looks at him with a shake of his head. “She’s gonna bite his head off the moment he touches her,” he whispers.

Beth’s standing then too. Ruby’s looking up at her, eyes bulging. 

Beth shrugs and follows Rio.

She closes the door behind her and leans on it. The closet is small but there’s enough room that he’s not touching her. Thank god. 

He just looks at her. She hates it. She can feel her cheeks heat and she wishes she’d brought her beer - _his beer_ , to distract herself. 

He’s got this look on his face that makes her twitch. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” the words are out of her mouth before she knows it.

“Like what?” He smiles.

“Like you think you know me because you don’t,” she can hear herself and she hates how defensive she sounds.

“Okay - “ he begins but she’s not done.

“You know you’re full of shit too,” she’s breathing hard. She jumps off the door and steps closer to him. He looks a little surprised at her outburst. “All of this,” she says and touches her neck, eyes dropping to his and the tattoo that’s placed there. “You think you’re so - so  _ bad _ , but I know your secret.” 

"Oh yeah, and what’s that?” Now he’s curious, so he meets her halfway, crowds into her space. Still smiling. 

“Yeah, you’re the captain of the mathletes,” she says accusingly and he has to bite his lips not to laugh. 

“Yeah,” he says with a soft laugh and takes another step into her, forces her to step back until she’s flush against the door. “We’re three-time national champs, too, soon to be four.” 

She lets a puff of air out, exhales shakily.

“You’re a nerd,” she says. She can’t help but look down at his lips. 

“I’m here on an academic scholarship,” he says and nods.

His hands slip around her waist and then he’s kissing her. She hums softly against his mouth, wraps her hands into his shirt, and then someones pounding on the door.

“Two-minutes love birds!”

It’s JT.

He breaks out of the kiss, takes a deep breath but doesn’t step away.

“You gonna let me take you out?” He asks, nudges her nose with his own.

“What?” She blinks, eyes trying to focus on him.

“Dinner, maybe a movie I don’t plan to pay any attention to?” He says between kisses.

“I dunno, but you have two minutes to convince me,” She responds into his mouth.

Two minutes later she emerges first, then Rio. Ruby’s chatting with Stan and when she sees Beth her eyes bulge open. 

Beth touches her lips, they feel swollen so she imagines what they must look like.

“Don’t ask,” she whispers as she bends over to give Ruby a kiss and waves goodbye to Stan.

She looks up at the door to find Rio waiting for her with a smile.


End file.
